It came from the Kindergarden
by Dynomation
Summary: The Kindergarden, a place of destruction an creation, but why were the so many shards of gems scattered around for Peridot to experiment on? Simple they were the failiures to an older, more destructive experiment. The Beast.


It slouched over the rock under it, it had been so long since it had felt a cold breeze or a sunny day. Its mangled face looked out with bright purple eyes. The wall of his cell were weaker again, he tried to push his way out, but it's hands would always slip, head coming smacking into the floor.

Get up, push door, smash head, that was the cycle of thing in its cell, it remember he it's want it but 'he' when the bright colour women came and captured him, turn him into... It. With a massive punch of a misshapen hand It dented its cell.

* * *

The Crystal Gem had began the long process of capturing all the forced fusion, for a moment, a brief resprit in their attempts to capture Peridot, they where having a break and helping others, Amethyst led the way through the old derelict Kindergarten under belly, finally reaching the detention level for the experiments.

"Do we have to go in there?" Asked Amethyst, she'd heard old stories about this place, some of the abomination they'd created.

"Yes. It is almost certain some 'fusions' will be in there, and hopefully a cure" Garnet said as she punched down the door, her large gem covered fist shone light into the room, she walked in slowly, Pearl follow spear at the ready and gem producing a beam of light in the darkness. Amethyst follow after Pearl lazily strolling around the place, trying to act cool.

Pearl moved over to the cell doors, her light catching something, only by an inch, but she back tracked, "What is.." Her voice trailed off, before her was a human skeleton. "Garnet, Amethyst! I found something" She called out the other gem came over to the cell block.

"It appears that it wasn't only gem and gem fusion they were focusing on" she said in a somber voice, as the skeleton of the human had large outcrops of rock growing from it right side, the worst part is the size of the skeleton, it looked to have been Steven's age.

The Crystal Gems stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. "What do we do know?" Asked Amethyst, she was transfixed on this skeleton, non of the gems knew they had done this, and by the looks of it neither did Peridot as all the research notes were left still covered in dust and sand.

Pearl picked one up, and began to read out loud "Trial no#18325467. Status-Failure, Trail No#18325468. Status-Failure" Pearl looked at the others both of them seem to look in disguise, Pearl turn to the other notes. "Trail No#25,999,999. Status-Failure" a lump court in here through slightly as she looked at the next one "Trail No#26 million. Status Sugcess, moving onto living human specimens" Pearl blinked.

Amethyst looked down the corridor to the cells, Garnet clenched her fist, "Pearl, warp those notes home, we will find a cure later, right know we need to find the rest of the fusions" Pearl nodded still in shock.

All of them stood by the corridor to the cell blocks, no one said a word, Garnet just walked in, the other to followed here, Pearl and Amethyst both stopped and looked at the open cavern they were in. "Woah" said Amethyst under her breath.

Garnet just looked down the cavern to a set of fiery glowing dots in the distance, and the sound of heavy foot falls, and cricking metal. All of the gems turned there attention to the glowing dots.

"More forced Fusions?" asked Pearl, Garnet didn't answer, she didn't move, she just stared at the two glowing dots, as the foot falls got louder, a smell of brine reached the nostrils of the Gems, for a brief second the foot falls stopped. As Pearl gem began to move towards the dots, they faded out, and the sound of crumbling stone.

In Pearl beam of light was a strange stone pillar, it was misshaped and covered in moss, around it lower have was some tattered material. Garnet readied her weapons, waiting for something, Pearl and Amethyst followed suit of the taller Gem waiting for something. "Come out from behind the rock!" called the gem, a single dot returned, it seem to form a triangle glaring at the Gems.

The large rock seem to twist stone crumbling from it, revealing a large arm, sharp claws tore through the metal floor, with glimmers of a deep purples under the rock outer shell, another arm, as thick as Greg torso, erupted from the beast, its large upper torso dwarfed even some of the clusters they`d discovered, with more glimmers of deep purple throughout its chest area, its legs seemed disproportionate to the rest of the creature, with leather hide rapped round its legs, tied in place by thick rope, its feet had burst through its boots, with five claws glistening in Pearl's light, large lizard like tail ending in a blade like point flickered behind the beast. It`s face terrified them, the shell of rock seemed to move into a enraged expression, unlike any monster they had faced before, it looked more like a Gem than a corrupted gem or even a forced fusion. With relatively flat teeth apart from the four that had grown into fangs, fire brimmed from its mouth and eyes.

" **Shiny Rocks, did this to me!** " it roared, fire brimming from every available hole, crack. It looked like a volcano smoke bellowed from vents on its back. It roared like a savage beast charging them, all of the Gems managed to dodge, the massive beast dug its claws into the ground to slow itself down, only for it to be whisked away by Amethyst whip, it came crashing to the ground.

"Yes" cheered the little gem, still holding onto her whip, only to be flung into the others by the beast, as the whip disappeared from its arm, a battle cry echoed through the cavern, and Garnet clobbered the beast in its face, pebbles were flung from its stone surface, then Garnet struck again and again, over and over pushing the beast back until it fell, and with a single movement of it massive arms, flung Garnet over its body, and with the following momentum rolled back onto its feet.

Amethyst whip again hooked around the monster, whilst Pearl began slashing at the beast with her spear, not once letting up the onslaught, the beast roared fire bursting from its mouth, narrowly missing Pearl, scorching the trial end of her hair. The beast stopped taking a breath in, only for Amethyst to roll into it, cracking the rock on its chest.

Amethyst landed with a thud, as the beast collapsed, gasping, fire exploding out its chest, with both its hands grasping its chest, eyes wide, as large amounts of fluid poured from the cracks, the magma burnt its way through the floor, and all of the Gems stopped.

A sound echoed through the hall, a sound unmistakeable to all of them.

* * *

Steven opened the door to find Pearl and Amethyst gathered around something "Hey guys!" he called, Pearl turn to the human gem hybrid, smiling a fake smile "Steven, what are you doing back so early, I thought you where staying at Connie's?"

"She got sick, something to do with a bad pizza, I think?" came the cheerful reply. Pearl smiled "Ok..." without much thought Steven looked behind Pearl, "What's with all the paper?"

Pearl laughed nervously "Letters?" she said even unsure of what she was saying herself, a light blush crossing her checks, turning her head, only slightly but revealing the blackened tips of her peach hair. Steven gave an odd look but didn't pay it any mind, "Yo Steven, wanna see something cool?"

"Yeah!" replied the ever enthiastic Steven, Amethyst held out an old stick, with a sharp of rock on the end "I found this on the beach, apparently it's a cave mans spear" Amethyst then promptly through it at the wall. It bounding off harmlessly. "Awe its busted" said Steven looking at the blunt end of the stone tip, with the shaft broken in two.

"Guess it was older than it looked?" came the reply with Amethyst. Steven then looked around for a brief moment "Hey where's Garnet?" Both the Gems smiled worriedly. "She is... um?" started Pearl

"Trying to find Peridot!" quickly stated Amethyst, she said elbowing the taller gem, to which she nodded.

Steven nodded "Ok, sooo, anyone hungry?" he said placing both of his hands on his stomach.

* * *

Garnet took the large bulky monster to the table for a moment, it seem delirious, maybe it still had the requirement of a human body, only with lava?, only one thing she could do, cool the lava. Easier said then done, but the one thing she could remember about the Kindergarten is it had large storage tanks full of Liquid Nitrogen, a good substitute.

Grabbing a small container of Liquid Nitrogen, she began to poor tiny droplets into the gapping wound, it was a painfully long procedure, but it paid off after many hours the lava had formed a new shell of rock over the creatures 'innards' it. And Garnet was horrified every second as she new without any uncertainty, this used to be a human, that had been forcefully fused with a Gem, something that had never come to her mind, an additional motive for Gems to invade other world, to assimilate them. Sounded like something from human fiction.

But what other possibility was there for, his existence? As the beast began to sture, it massive arms began moving towards it's head. It sat up with its eyes still closed. Garnet cough softly, catching it attention. It seemed to turn to the Gem with a curious wide eyed expression, " **You, fix hole?"** Garnet nodded

The beast look was conflicted like it was expecting something different " **But you shiny rock, the destroy me home and family?** " Garnet frowned slightly "Yes, some Gems did do that, I am not one of them, I fought to protect your home" she said offering her hand to the beast.

It took a long look at Garnet's outstretched hand. It pushed her hand away, it's voice wasn't booming like before like it had been acting all this time "Why you help me?" It's fire squewing mouth illuminating the room.

"Beacause an old friend of mind would have done the same thing" The massive creature nodded as it clambered down off the table, it's eyes still full of curiosity, it poked the most mundane things, it made Steven grasp of gem technology a masters degree.

Picking up a large test tube, he shattered it, he shock his head looking at the next thing of a different material, it was a methodical process, one Garnet could quite figure out. This creature was it looking for something familiar to it, if it was human it would have to be at least a cave man if not an older spieces of human. Garnet then spoke the most outlandish thing she ever said "Would you like to make a spear?"

The beast turned, eyebrow raised, jaw slightly agap, it nodded once, "Follow me, I'll take you to a safe place, where nothing can hurt you" she said walking down the hall ways, the beast followed not exactly sure what to do next, tail flicking behind it.


End file.
